Belonging
by PersonWithCrazyIdeas
Summary: Allen is trapped in a completely different world. He meets a priest who welcomes him to the family 2 older brothers and 3 priests. The 'akuma' of this world are different but they the akuma he knows have somehow lurked in this pace, not much after destroying them all. After a tragedy a new adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR SPEAKING: YES YES I REDONE CHAPTER 1! I WANTED A BIT OF ACTION AT THE START! SO YEAH ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 1: **__**The start of something new**_

**CRASH!  
**"APOCRAPHES!?" The 3rd and 9th apostle yelled in union.  
Feather like spears extended towards the three on top of a giant golden golem. Said golem dodged it without trouble. They had to escape; they couldn't fight Apocraphes while protecting the 14th's vessel. Then more feather spears came and Timcanpy started to have trouble dodging them all without dropping the passengers.  
"ALLEN!" Road yelled as she reached out to grab Allen's hand. Yet again, the spear came in between the two hands that wear inches apart. A flash of light came out of nowhere and Allen fell in. Road summoned her checker door and the two Noahs and a small golem flew in. 

IN THE ARK~~~~~~~~~!

Allen crashed into the ground. It wasn't the best ways to land especially when you're injured. He couldn't get on his feet he had stumbled numerous times while attempting. He knew Road would find him if he entered through a door. So he dragged himself to a random door. The ark was silent meaning the chains that attached to the cuffs on the ankles of Allen's feet were making the loudest sound. As he dragged himself lines of blood traced were Allen was going. He managed to reach a door and to Allen's surprise, other than the door opening by a push not pull, he was sucked in. Then it was all black. He was most likely unconscious.

LINE BREAK~~~~

Allen groaned and moved to his side as the sunlight spread across his face. He then had remembered what had happen and he quickly opened his eyes in panic. He found himself on a bunk bed. As he sat up he felt the pain in his body. He then realised he had been treated to. There bandages wrapped around him under his shirt and some wrapped on both arms. He slowly moved his legs to the ground and he saw the shackles where gone. He got up and headed to the door.  
"Oh! His awake!" A person wearing religious robes pointed out. Allen looked around and noticed he was in a church. "I'm Shiro Fujimoto. What's your name kid?" Shiro asked politely. "Um…I'm Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you and thank you for treating my wounds. I guess I'm leaving now." Allen said with a bow. Shiro chuckled.  
"Mind explaining what happened to you? Just tell me the truth because I don't think you'll be able to make up a story or your wounds. They looked pretty gruesome." Shiro said.  
Allen looked down and realised he had already, on instinct, hid his left arm. "Don't worry; I've seen your arm it's nothing bad." Shiro comforted.  
"W-would you believe me if I told you I'm not from this world?" Allen asked, with a little hesitation at first.  
"You don't seem to look like you lie, I'll believe you if you explain." Shiro said.  
"Well then." Allen started. Then he countined and started telling the priest about the world he came from and how it worked. He told him everything, the Noahs, the Black Order E.T.C.  
After Allen explained Shiro felt pity for those who had to fight in the war despite their age. How Allen was a general at a young age meaning he would be targeted by the Noah. (YUP I MADE ALLEN A GENERAL HERE) Speaking of the Noah, Allen was one too and how the Black Order, Leverrier locked him up and tortured him to make him speak and tell everything he knew. (YUP HE GOT TORTURED IN MY STORY) He had already asked Allen how he could be a Noah and have an innocence at the same time, and the answer he got was, 'I don't know.'

"What type of world is this?" Allen asked.  
"Well, currently you're in Tokyo, Japan. In this world your 'Akuma' aren't machines. They are the real ones." Shiro explained grimly.  
Allen was taken aback by the short explanation. Now he was worried about his weapon not being able to do anything in this world. Then that long explanation started, it wasn't as long as Allen's but was close. It took a few seconds for Allen to process this information. Then he simply sighed. Then a grumbling sound was heard. They both stared at the one and only stomach of Allen's.  
"Oh that's right! You haven't eaten in a while.(days maybe weeks!)" Shiro laughed. Allen just blushed of embarrassment. Then he was guided to a dining table and he sat down on one of the chairs. Allen smiled and thanked Shiro, who was laughing. "Allen, do you want to be part of my family?" Shiro asked politely with a smile. Allen just started at him, his mouth forming an 'O' shape. Allen then realised he had nowhere to go. Tyki and Road haven't come yet. So he agreed to be part of the family until they came.  
"I'M BACK!" Someone about the same age as Allen yelled. "Rin, I'd like to introduce you to a new family member!" Shiro said. Rin rushed into the dining room to see Allen.  
"My name's Rin Okumara!" Rin introduced himself with one of the most brightest smiles.  
"I'm Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you." Allen got up and bowed then sat back down and gave his smile. "Well I'm the older brother, Yukio over there is second youngest and you're the youngest." Rin explained.  
"How old are you by the way?" Rin asked as he just realised.  
"15(IN UR FACES I MADE HIM 15! :P)" Allen replied.  
"Yep, you're the youngest because I'm 16!" Rin said rather childishly.  
Allen then started eating (when did the food get there? Oh well).  
Shiro gestured for Rin to follow him.

"You lost little lamb, confess your sins and say you're prayers."  
"But I didn't do anything bad!"  
"Then what's with those wounds?"  
"I fell on the stairs…"  
"Your back is dirty too."  
"It was quite a fall!"  
"What about the nosebleed?"  
"I fell onto an insanely hot babe."  
"Where? SHOW ME LEAD THE WAY!" Shiro ordered while looking around.  
"Liar!" He then pointed out.

"Yukio go treat your brother's wounds." Shiro ordered as soon as Yukio entered the room. Also take Allen, your new brother with you. Allen had finished eating and came into the same room as the three. "Hi, I'm Yukio Okumara." Yukio calmly introduced himself. "I'm Allen Walker! It's a pleasure to meet you." Allen bowed.  
"Let's go nii-san." Yukio said. Then Rin followed while grumbling a few things. Allen just giggled and followed.

"It smarts!(that's what I saw on the subtitles.)" Rin exclaimed.  
Allen was just there with eyes sparkling and wide as saucers.  
"This is why you're the youngest. I mean look at how you act. You're like a six year old." Rin bluntly said. Then the staring contest began. You could practically see sparks coming out of their eyes and their auras colliding against eachother. Yukio gave out a sigh and then the other three priests came in and gave Rin some things for a job interview.

"Good luck Rin/nii-san!" The priests, Yukio and Allen said.

_LINE BREAK_

"Rin? Where are you going? Shiro said that you can't go outside." Allen said as he ran over to Rin. "Allen? Go away. Not now." Rin said. "Okumara. Are you too scared?" A person who bleached his hair said, with a smug looking face on.

LATER IN AN ALLEY!~~

"Where? The face? The mouth? The eyes?" The bleached-haired guy decided. He was holding a burning metal rod as he reached closer to Rin who was pinned down by the other guy's lackeys. Then he was really close. Suddenly, BAM! HA!  
Allen had punched the said guy square on the face. The black things around him started multiplying. His weird tale waved around and, boy was he angry…  
"You lowly human! How dare you punch me in the face?!" He yelled furiously. He charged towards Allen, his fist ready to strike. Allen easily dodged the first punch, the second, the third, before he managed to kick the demon. Rin was shocked, he would never have thought Allen was able to that. 'How? H-How? My little brother has grown~!' He joked inside his head. The demon cursed before they both exchanged a blow. The demon now sent a punch which was supposed to send Allen flying, instead Allen flew a bit then back flipped (HELL YEAH BACK FLIP!) and landed safely on two feet.  
He looked at his arms he used to block. It was definitely going to bruise.

Then Shiro appeared and chanted something. It was successful and the demon rushed out of vessel. Then they started to run.  
They ran on the rooftops, made it safely down the stairs and back inside the church. Shiro commanded them to make a barrier.  
Shiro and Rin made it downstairs. Eventually Shiro came back up and the demons crashed in. "I-i-is that a SHOTGUN?!" Allen screamed in his head.

_LINE BREAK_

"RIN!" Allen yelled. "NO ALLEN!" Rin screamed for Allen to stop.  
Allen recklessly ran towards Satan and he punched him. Satan grumbled. "Ow that hurt!" He said then sent Allen flying to the wall, leaving a giant crater with just a flick. Allen started bleeding. Heck, he had worse.  
"Innocence activate!" he said.  
He was surrounded by a glowing white cloak. A metal mask covered the top part of his face. He pulled his clawed left hand and it became a broadsword. Then he launched himself at Satan. Satan screamed, but it wasn't enough to make him leave. He punched Allen to the ground an even bigger crater that was slowly filling with blood. His innocence deactivated. "Fool." Satan said. Then he faced Rin who was crying for Allen to not die.  
"His my son and you'll leave him."  
"The Gehenna gate doesn't let go of anything." Satan explained and fell after being stabbed.  
Allen and Rin started to cry. "Shiro/Otou-san" They cried.  
Rin grabbed the katana and took of the sheath and then he slashed the gate. The two cried. Rin moved closer to Allen. "O-oi All-e-n? ...You alive?" He could barely make out the words.  
"R-R-Rin? Sh-Shiro? I'm s-so s-s-s-orry! He was so kind, y-yet." Allen cried. _Why am I weak? Why? I could have saved him. _Those thoughts rushed through his head. Allen got up on his knees and hugged Rin who hugged back. They cried for a few minutes until Yukio rushed in. "Nii-san? Allen?" He was confused and then he saw Shiro.

_LINE BREAK_

"I'm going to help Yukio, want to come?" Allen asked. Rin just shook his head. "Allen shouldn't you be resting? You've fractured a lot of bones." Rin asked.  
"I'm just helping with the little stuff." Allen reassured Rin.

**AUTHOR SPEAKING: Hope you liked that. Thank you for the reviews and yeah. Sorry for changing it I just wanted more action. Letters: 1,840**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR SPEAKING: MAKE SURE YOU READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER AGAIN I REDONE IT! HOPE YA ENJOY SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

_Chapter 2_

They all sweatdrop at the pink fancy limousine. The back window slid down and the principal greeted them. "Who's this? Is that Allen? It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Mephisto Pheles." Mephisto introduced himself.  
"Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you." Allen introduced with his polite bow and smile.  
Then Rin punched him upright the head. Allen's eyes comically started to tear as he rubbed his head. "It's Allen Okumara, now. You are part of our family! Yukio's and my cute and innocent younger brother!" Rin corrected. "I'm not cute or innocent!" Allen fought back(cutely). "Haha you kids are hilarious!" Mephisto laughed. "Rin come in and change you both just wait." Mephisto said.

A FEW MINTUES LATER~!

They sat there in the car. Allen seriously didn't like how Mephisto said some things. It reminded him too much about the Millennium Earl not to mention his umbrella... "ALLEN I FORGOT TO ASK! Why is your hair white?" Rin asked. Allen flinched a bit. He didn't want to explain all the things he said to Shiro so he said:  
"I'm an albino…?" Allen answered rather doubtfully, but he hid that fact from them all except the principal of True Cross Academy. Mephisto eyed him, making Allen rather uncomfortable. "Um…Not to be rude or anything…But can you stop staring…" Allen said as politely as he could. "Oh sorry…I was wondering about that…scar or tattoo." Mephisto apologised.  
"Um…I don't like to talk about it and it's a scar." Allen explained as he tried to get his fringe to cover the top of the scar properly. He also tilted his head down a bit.

_LINE BREAK_

The school inside was huge. The cafeteria was gigantic! The two gaped at their surroundings. Some whispered about why their gaping like that. Most girls whispered and giggled as they stared at Allen. (YOU KNOW WHY)  
"Our school representative, Okumara Yukio!"  
Everyone cheered and applauded.

Then cram school was beginning. Mephisto was looking all over for Rin and Allen, but they were nowhere to be found. "Rin! Rin! Give it back! That's my food!" Allen protested. "Tell me how you know so much and pretty much really smart, or so I've heard, when you've never been to school, is what you've told me, tell me or I'll eat your food!" Rin threatened. "My adoptive crazy clown father taught some things then my master made me pay…debts that womanizing drunkard master…" Dark Allen broke loose…  
"There you are! Come with me." Mephisto broke in.

So they followed with confused faces.  
"Here try using in." Mephisto gave them both a key but Rin used his.  
They were shown to a specific classroom which didn't have much people in it but it was a decent amount.

They took a seat in a random spot. The people in the classroom were really weird. Then the teacher came in.  
"YUKIO?!" Rin exclaimed, he was so shocked that he even stood up and slammed both hands on his desk. "Sit down Rin we are in class."  
"Can everyone leave." Yukio asked even though it wasn't a question more like a command.  
Everyone except Rin, Allen and Yukio left.  
They started arguing and while that happened the blood(thingy) fell. Demons started to come. They were the same ones that appeared when Rin was saving a little girl. Hobogoblins(not sure if it was goblins or hobogoblins) came and started attacking. Yukio took out a gone that fired special bullets meant for demons. Rin took out his sword and started slashing at them. Allen just sat there eating. He didn't really need to help, they protected him anyway. Allen sighed mentally.  
**  
Sibling fight?  
**What? Who are you?  
**You should already know.  
**14th?  
**BRAVO! Give this boy a prize!  
**That's not funny! STOP LAUGHING 14th!  
**BUT MY SWEET ADORABLE NEPHEW IS FUNNY!  
**Sweet adorable nephew? What are you talking about?  
***Sigh* Just call me Neah. Better yet your my nephew call me uncle.  
**Tell me your full name so I can prove you really are my uncle.  
**Neah Walker, brother of Mana Walker.  
**See it wasn't so hard…Wait…brother of Mana?  
**YUP! Now ya got to call me Uncle or Uncle Neah!  
**NO!  
**Oh by the way, they are calling you.  
**I FORGOT!  
Then Neah started laughing again and Allen started to mutter.

"…llen…"  
"Allen!" Yukio yelled while shaking Allen. The class had just entered and they saw the room messed and Allen spacing out and not even realising Yukio and Rin shaking Allen and calling his name.  
Allen groaned as he came back to reality. "Why is the room messed up? Oh wait I remember." Allen said groggily. "Why were you spacing out?" Rin asked, there was a hint of worry in his voice. "Sorry, I was lost…in my thoughts…" Allen answered.

**AUTHOR SPEAKING: AND THAT'S A WRAP!  
Rin: IT'S TOO SHORT!  
ME- IM SORRY IM LAZY  
ALLEN: Please review and all those things please for another chapter! *bows and smiles***


End file.
